


We all sacrifice something

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm sad sorry, Major Character Injury, and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wound in his side was bleeding and there were black spots in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but they just kept getting worse. Shit he thought I’m not dying in an air vent. He pushed against the opening and tumbled out on the ground, he bit his lip to stifle the shout, so much for being a spy he thought grimly. He grabbed the painting and pushed it aside and slowly grabbed the radio. “Bellamy for camp Jaha, do you read me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all sacrifice something

**Author's Note:**

> find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

The wound in his side was bleeding and there were black spots in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but they just kept getting worse.  _Shit_  he thought  _I’m not dying in an air vent._  He pushed against the opening and tumbled out on the ground, he bit his lip to stifle the shout,  _so much for being a spy_  he thought grimly. He grabbed the painting and pushed it aside and slowly grabbed the radio. “Bellamy for camp Jaha, do you read me?”

"Bellamy!" The frustration and relief in Clarke’s voice were familiar and a welcome distraction. "Yeah yeah I know, I’m late." She couldn’t hide the snort and he counted it as a reward for his hard work. "I did it Clarke, the acid fog is down." He let himself fall down on the floor still holding on the radio. "Oh Bellamy that’s great news, I’m going to talk to Lexa can you tell Raven where - " he interrupted her. "Clarke can you wait for a second? Can we just talk a little." His side throbbed and he grunted. "Bellamy, did something happen?" She sounded concerned and he could just imagine the frown on her face and see her biting her lip. "nah, I just missed talking like this, when was the last time we actually sat down and joked around?" 

"A long time, look Bellamy I really should - " "How’s Octavia?" He didn’t care about politics, not now, not now he was dying. "She’s okay Bell, we found Lincoln at TonDC." He nodded, glad to know that the grounder had somehow found himself again. He blinked, his eyelids feeling heavy, his hands sticky with blood and his face an unearthly pale colour. Bellamy knew he didn’t have long anymore. "Clarke, do you remember that time at the dropship when we tried to find Jasper." she hummed in the radio. "I noticed then how stubborn you were for the first time" Clarke laughed softly. "But at the same time I noticed how beautiful you were, it was as if i finally really looked at you." He heard her gasp but decided to ignore it.

"I was jealous of you and Finn, figured that if I borrowed his nickname for you we’d become closer. Guess it worked." He laughed softly and immediately moaned, bullets really didn’t show mercy on a dying man. "Bellamy I, look can we have this talk when you get back? I just, I need - " "we can’t Clarke." He coughed and when he felt something trickle along his chin he knew it was blood. "Clarke, i just wanted to say that I love you, is that such a bad thing? Now go you have a war to win." The radio slipped out of his hand and his eyes closed.

_"Bellamy? BELLAMY? ANSWER ME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YOU HAVE A WAR TO WIN? WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER! BELLAMY?"_

"I love you too"


End file.
